Bringing Back Memories
by Lauren1010
Summary: Everyone thought the past was the past but when the past comes back it's now looking to mess up the future.
1. Chapter 1

Tawni's POV

I mean do we have to have another person join the cast, I mean six is enough. I can picture her messing up my dressing room and being a pain. Still I don't get why I have to share a dressing room with her, I mean I shared with Sonny it should be somebody else's turn. I just got everything back to normal in here and now she's coming to this dressing room and everything goes crazy in here. When Sonny was here it was okay, after a while, she kept all her stuff on one side and I kept mine on one side. Oh how I miss Sonny, I never thought I would say this about her but I do, she was my bestfriend and she was always there to help me with anything. Why did so have to leave and leave me with these idiots?

As I started to walk towards the prop house because that's where we are meeting the new girl. Everyone's excited but me it just reminds me of when Sonny joined. I sat down next to Nico and waited for everyone to get here. 5 minutes later Grady walked in and sat across from me, he still had chocolate mousse around his face.

"Jeez did you get any in your mouth" I asked him

"Ha ha very funny Tawni and yes, yes I did" That just remind me of Chad Dylan Cooper.

"You hang around with Chad too much"

"Why"

"You're talking like him" Nico said

"See somebody agrees" I replied

"There both right" A voice came behind us. I screamed and so did Grady. Thank god it was Zora, when did she walk in.

"Yeah well I don't care" Grady said. Really that's the best he came up with.

We all sat there in silence until Marshall came in, he started saying how this girl is so funny and she will help this show so much. I started dreaming and that's all I heard, I started to look around the prop house and I notice how Chad hasn't joined us. Typical Chad always running late.

"So do you guys what to meet her?" Marshall said. NO

"Yeah bring her in" I answered. I mean I couldn't say no when she's probably outside and she would hear me.

"Guy this is your new cast mate Sonny" Marshall announced

My face dropped, she was standing there in front of all of us. My bestfriend is back! I shot up and ran to her.

"Your back" I hugged her as I said that.

"God anyone would think you missed me" She said

"Ha we're sharing a dressing room. Again"

"Yeah, it feels good to be back"

Everyone got up and hugged her and said they missed her. She sat down and told us why she left. Something about her mum getting a better job somewhere else, but she's back because her mum decided she didn't like it up there and came back. Then one thing came across my mind, does she know about Chad? Does she know he's on the show? Just as I said that he walked into the prop house. Late as usual.

* * *

Chad's POV

I was walking down the corridor as we had to meet the new girl and really didn't want to go so I thought I'll take the long route, losing some time. That's when I hear Tawni shout something and then loads of 'I miss yous' and everything. What the hell was going on! Just when I was about to go in I hear my phone going off. Mum.

"Hello" I said as I continued to walk in.

"I just want you to know dinner will be a 4 please make it" she said.

"Yeah mum I…" That's when I saw Sonny sitting there in the middle of the prop house. Was I dreaming? I had to get out of there before I did something stupid.

"Hey Chad look Sonny's Back" Grady told me. I stood there, no words would come out, I must look like an idiot. Then I remember my Mum was on the phone.

"Umm I have to go guys very important call with the producers. So I guess umm bye" I hoped they believe that.

"Chad, Chad are you okay?" My Mum asked me.

"Yeah mum, I will be home for 4" I told her.

Sonny's back. Does she know I'm on the show? Well, I sure Blondie will tell her. This is going to be trouble. I can't be near her without being an idiot and I mean look what happened back there. I have to stay away from her until I figure something out.

* * *

Sonny's POV

"Whoa what's wrong with chad? And whys he walking into here?" she asked

Nobody would answer my question. There's something there not telling me.

"Well would anybody like to explain" I tried again

"Well when you left, the ratings went down a bit and Condor was trying to think of an idea to get the back up" Grady said

"And then Chad was falling out with everyone in Mackenzie Falls and the rating went down, so cancelled it" Nico explained. What they cancelled Mackenzie Falls that was the best show around here. Not that I watched it after I left.

"Then Condor got Chad to join So Random to help the ratings go up" Tawni continued.

"So what you're saying is Chad's on the show?" I asked

"Um yeah" Nico replied. Well this is going to be awkward at all.

"How is he?" I asked them.

"Well he was sad at the beginning with you leaving and breaking up with him, and then he started getting into fights with everyone at Mackenzie Falls. No-one could work with him and he was starting to block everyone out. Then a few people left Mackenzie Falls and Mr Condor had a talk with him explaining how his recent behaviour wasn't what the studio wanted. He struggled a bit after that and then a few weeks later we hear that Mackenzie Falls got cancelled and Chad was coming onto So Random. We weren't impressed but it looked like he was honestly trying to do something. He had seen one show crash and burn and he didn't want it to happen again. So he put a lot of his effort and free time into getting So Random the show it is today. And it worked, our ratings went up and we started winning loads of awards. He was finally starting to be happy again for a long time. Yeah so he's okay." Tawni told me.

"Oh right" Oh I didn't believe what I just got told that's not the Chad that was here before I left.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny's POV

As Tawni was walking me down to our dressing room, I just kept replaying what she said about Chad in my head. Did he really act like that after I left? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Tawni started to talk to me.

"Well welcome back to our dressing room. It's still them same"

"Yeah but all your stuff is on my side" I said then laughed after. I really have missed her.

"We can move all of that stuff after we do rehearsal. I know what the first sketch were going to do" she said.

"Check it out girls" I answer already knowing that it was the answer.

"Of course"

She handed me my script and said she would be back because she needs to talk to Marshall about something. I started to read it 'Check out that guy's hat' 'Check out that guy's hair'. But my mind kept going back to Chad. Did he really change that much? I really have to talk to him about everything but when he saw me he just walked out. Maybe he hates me, I mean I dumped but I had a good reason and I left without saying anything to him. I could see why if he did hate me. It's not like I hate him, I still have feeling for him. Wait did I really say that! I guess I do, he has definitely changed over the year, and he's got taller and gain a lot of muscle. He must work out. I guess I never stop liking him and wonder if he feels the same. Probably not, I mean he saw me and walk out.

"Sonny you ready to go and why are you staring at a wall?" Tawni asked me.

"Yes and I wasn't staring at the wall. I was um admiring what you have done to the dressing room." I replied.

She had a confused look on her face for about 5 seconds then it went. I guess she brought the lie. As we started to walk towards the stage, I froze. Chad's going to be there. Oh no I can't go in there. I mean we have to talk but not this soon.

"Sonny are you not coming in?" Tawni said.

"Is Chad there?"

"Yeah he has to rehearse too" As soon as she said that I felt stupid. Of course his going to be there, he's on So Random.

"Oh okay" As we both walked onto the stage together I saw Chad. He was talking to one of the producers; I guess that phone call was true. I said hi to Grady and Nico but I couldn't see Zora. I sure she's around somewhere.

Everyone was talking but I stood there in my own world trying to think of what I could say to Chad 'Hey Chad, I heard Mackenzie Falls was cancelled so you had to join So Random' no I can't stay that then he would really hate me. What could I say? 'Hey Chad, you're on So Random, oh my god it will be so much fun' well I definitely can't say that it's like I'm fangirling him. Why is it so hard to talk to him?

"Right everyone lets practice the Check it out sketch" The director said.

I got to my position and waited there for everyone else that's when I realised Chad's in this sketch. I am going to have to talk to him. Great know I'm nervous. Just as the theme tune was playing it went quiet, everyone had no clue what was going on.

"Right listen we are having problems with the sound, so rehearsals are off" Oh thank god. No I have to do this. If I keep dragging it, it will only get worse.

Just as I was about to leave I decided now was the time, I went straight up to him and stood in front of him. He just looked at me and then did something I thought at this moment of time he would never do. He smiled at me, well it was either forced or it was a very weak smile. I looked at him with a weird face and smiled back. So at this moment I plucked up the courage and I opened my mouth.

"Hey" Really 'hey' was all I had.

"Um hey" he answered. We just stared at each other not talking at all; well I was right this is awkward. "Well I best get going you know um lots of things to do" he said it and then walked away.

Well that wasn't the best conversation to have with him. We hardly talked, that did not help out the situation. Tawni pulled me over and told me were going to start decorating the dressing room. Well at least Chad will be off my mind.

* * *

Chad's POV

"Right listen we are having problems with the sound, so rehearsals are off" The director announced.

Well that got me out of talking to Sonny, I still have no idea what I'm going to do. I mean I can't go up to her without looking like an idiot. I see myself going up to her a blurting out that I still love her or start telling I'm sorry for wrecking up the best relationship I ever had. She doesn't want to hear that, she broke up with me. As I broke out of my daydream I notice Sonny was coming close to me. Oh no she wants to talk, I can't talk to her. What am I going to do? I looked around trying to see if I could get out of this but I couldn't, then she stop right in front of me. What the hell am I going to do? Should I smile or should I walk away? I decided I was going to smile, so I did. After I did I regretted it straight away, her face told everything she hate me. Then she smiled back, okay everything's going alright.

"Hey" she said. What do I say to that? Oh god I can't say anything. She continued to look at me.

"Um hey" Really that's what I said; she's going to think I'm copying her. I have to get out of here fast, what can I say? "Well I best get going you know um lots of things to do" That's the best you could come up with. With that I walked away, I really need to sort myself out.

As I got to my dressing room, I sat down at the desk I started to write down what I could stay to Sonny. 'So your back, how's it feels to be back, I bet it is great and sure your loving it' and as soon as I wrote that down I crossed it out, I sound like an idiot which I'm trying not to be. Come on your Chad Dylan Cooper ladies man this should come easy to you, Sonny's just I girl, yeah but she's no normal girl. I spent the next hour trying to think of what I could say to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny's POV

The past week I am sure Chad's been avoiding me. If I sit in the prop house he will find a way to leave and if he enters a room which I'm in he will turn around and leave. What did I do what's so wrong? I mean we've had one conversation and all we said was hey. I have tried to smile at him but he won't even look at me, does this tell me what I think? He really does hate me.

Then he walked into the cafeteria, he does the same thing he does all the time. He sees me and walks out. It does hurt me knowing that he can't be in the same room as me.

"Guys, can I ask you a question" I asked them. Tawni gave me a nod and Zora did but Grady and Nico both turned and looked at each other.

"We didn't break it; it was like that when we arrived!" They both said at the same time.

"I wasn't going to ask about anything being broken but know you said it. What did you break?" I asked knowing I won't get an answer.

"Oh nothing, we joking see we are very funny" Nico said while smiling.

"Well ask the question, Sonny" Tawni said.

"Oh yeah, um do you think Chad's avoiding me?" I waited for their answers.

"Well you have only got back from a year of being away; I guess it feels strange for him with you around because you were here when he was on Mackenzie Falls and now your back and he's on So Random. What I'm trying to say give him so time to get use to see you every day and rehearsing with you. I sure he will come around" Tawni replied. I can always trust her to give me great advice.

"Yeah whatever Tawni said. You know she's the best about giving out advice." Zora said and both of the boys nodded.

"So you're saying I shouldn't go up to him and talk to him. Just give him time. But how long will this time be?" I asked Tawni because I knew the others weren't listening, they just leave it to Tawni to dish out advice.

"Yeah, give him a couple more days then talk to him and get it all out. Talk about the problems between you two. Can I ask you a question but you promise not to get mad or storm off?" She said

I wasn't quick to answer that question; I mean what does she want to ask me. "Emm I guess and I won't get mad." I answered.

"Do you still like or love him?" I knew she was going to ask that and I really didn't know.

"I still think there's a part of me that will never stop loving him but he acts like this not talking to me or even seeing me. Then I think maybe he doesn't like me maybe he hates me for breaking up with him. He probably blames me for everything that has happen. I mean before I left everything was okay we were together and the shows were doing perfect. And then I left the show the ratings were going down and Mackenzie Falls gets cancelled."

"Sonny, you shouldn't blame yourself for anything that has happen and I am positive Chad doesn't blame you for anything and still believe that he loves you even if he doesn't show it because he might be scared to show you."

I really believe Tawni and I know most of this wasn't my fault but I not sure about the Chad part. I really need to talk to him but I will take Tawni's advice and leave it a couple of days. After we had our dinner we went back to the prop house and hung out. Chad wasn't here but that's no big surprise, I do wonder where he goes thou.

* * *

Chad POV

I was heading to the cafeteria and to be honest I am really hungry, as soon as I enter the cafeteria I saw everyone sat at the table and Sonny was there to. Well looks like I'm eating out today, I turned around and walked away. I started to walk towards my car to go and get something to eat and my mind kept going to Sonny. We haven't spoken in like four days, I think. I still don't know what to say to her, how am I going to talk to the girl whose heart a broke. I can't have a normal friends conversation with her because I don't want to be friends with her and want to be more. As I pulled up to the drive through I order my usual. I started to drive back to Condor Studio and I went straight to the old Mackenzie Falls stage. They didn't knock it down and to be honest I wish they did it just reminds me of the show I made crash and burn but it's not going to happen with So Random. I will work my hardest to make sure this shows stays up because I can't be the problem for another show to get cancelled. But could me and Sonny be a problem for the show, I know we are going to have to talk about it soon but I wish that will be far in the future because I can't be in the same room as her without me think about all of the stupid things I did to her while we were dating. I was an idiot. End of story. She broke up with me because I was the problem and it was true.

I got up and looked at the picture of me in the Mackenzie Falls clothing; I am going to do whatever to make So Random the best show out there. Either if that means I have to talk to Sonny but that will happen in the future, way in the future. After I dusted of my clothes and grab my sketch ideas and the rubbish, can't let anyone know I come here, I made my way over to the So Random area. Sometimes I really miss Mackenzie Falls.


	4. Chapter 4

Chad's POV

Great traffic jam. I'm already late as it is, I have spent all weekend writing new sketches for So Random and I mean loads. Marshall going to kill me, he hates it when people are late. I should call him and tell I'm going to be late, yes that would be the adult thing to do. I got my phone out and hit call on Marshall's number; it rang a few times before somebody answered it.

"Hello this is Marshall's phone but he's busy at this moment so can I take a message?" A girl answered his phone I thought to myself when did Marshall get a girlfriend but the voice sounded similar like I heard it before. "Um hello is anyone there?" Oh no Sonny answered his phone. What am I going to do? Just say you're going to be late, that's all you have to say. I tried to say it but the words wouldn't come out. "Chad is that you?"

"How do you know it's me?" What the hell? I can say that but I can't say I'm going to be late. What is wrong with me?

"Chad there's a thing called caller ID" Right now I feel stupid and I mean really stupid!

"Oh okay, can you tell Marshall I'm going to be late there's a huge traffic jam on the freeway" I asked her.

"Yeah sure I will tell him and Chad …"She just stopped in the middle of her sentence. What was she going to say?

"Yes, Sonny"

"Can we talk later, I mean face to face, because we really need to talk?" Just say you're busy and can we talk like next week because you are not ready to talk to her without spilling all your feeling to her.

"Um yeah, sure" what the hell? What am I saying?

"Okay, I guess um I will see you around"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Bye Chad"

"Bye Sonny"

The call ended just like, I just said me and Sonny will talk. What was I playing at, you're going to say something stupid and then whenever you see her it's going to be more awkward then it is. Then that will cause problems and that could put So Random at risk. Oh no what am I going to do? Right breath Chad, you just can't say anything stupid and that's going to be harder than it looks.

* * *

Sonny's POV

Well I got what I wanted; Chad and I are going to talk. There is two ways this talk could go, the first way he actually talks to me and we talk about what happened and what we're going to do about it and actually get along and make rehearsals and everything else a hell lot easier. Or the second way we don't talk at all and we just shout at each other and say things we shouldn't say, and then we don't become friends. I kept thinking about this as I open the dressing room door and sat down. Then things get worse and we can't even do a sketch together and we never talk to each other again. I really hope it goes the first way because I really can't imagine not talking to Chad because this week and a half has killed me not see his face or hearing his voice. I have never realised how I can miss somebody so bad, I miss his sarcastic comments that he makes to me and are 'fine, fine, good, good' arguments. Maybe Tawni's right, I seriously love this guy but maybe it's too late for us to happen again because of the way I dealt with everything. Leaving him without me saying where I was going or even telling him I was going.

I stopped rambling to myself when I heard Tawni come into the dressing room. She went straight to her changing room to get changed.

"Tawni, can I ask you something?" I shouted to her while she was changing.

"Yeah, just give me one second"

"Okay" In my head I kept thinking maybe asking to talk with Chad's a bad idea I mean does he even like me.

"Okay, what do you want to ask me?"

"You know before I came back, did Chad ever have lunch with you? Or is it because I'm with you?"

"Well now you say it no he never sat with us, he would get his meal and then leave. None of us knew where he went and I thought he just didn't sit with us because he didn't like us. But he hangs out with us so I guess that's not the answer. He always comes back with new sketch ideas after lunch so I guess he goes a does them but I'm not sure. Know I'm wondering where he goes. Do you know?"

"No, I was hoping you knew. But I am going to find out."

"Sonny, don't get yourself in trouble"

"Don't worry I will be fine" I told her. I left the dressing room to go find Chad and see where he goes. I knew he was in his room, so I waited for him to leave. I stood round the corner for about 5 minutes before he left. He walked straight off the So Random stage, where the hell was he going? He had a backpack over his shoulder, ok so what is in the backpack Chad I asked myself. Then I him enter the Stage 3 door, who films in there I thought, then I remember Mackenzie Falls did. He goes and sits in his old shows studio to have lunch why does he do that?

I open the door to go and I made sure I made no noise and close it just like he did. I saw him sat down on the floor with his lunch and a lot of pieces of paper and when I mean a lot I mean loads and loads of piles of it. He writes sketch ideas in his lunch and he eats lunch in here by himself. Then I heard him say something 'no that isn't funny Chad, that's so stupid, do you think people will laugh at that?' he really takes this sketch writing to heart. Know I found out where he goes and guess I should leave him here alone to finish off. As I left I saw Tawni sat in the prop house.

"So, I found out where he goes" I told her.

"Where does he go then?"

"Back to Stage 3"

"Stage 3 hasn't been used since…" I think she knows the answer to that. "Really he sits in there with his lunch?"

"Yeah and he writes the sketches there too"

"Ohh"

"Yeah well I'm going to get some lunch. So see you later"

"Okay. Bye"

As I walked towards the cafeteria, one thing was on my mind, Chad and I are going to talk later. What am I going to say to him? Sonny, you have to talk to him you have too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter hope you guys like it. Please don't forget to review thanks :)**

* * *

Chad's POV

When I finally got out of that traffic jam, I started to think about the conversation Sonny and I had. She seem really nervous when she knew it was me, well not as nervous as I was when I found out it was her. As I walked into the prop house nobody was there, in my mind I did wonder where everyone was but at least I didn't have to talk to anyone because I wasn't in the greatest moods. I decided to get my notebook out and start thinking about some ideas for sketches, I put the pen to the paper and I couldn't think of any. What was wrong with me? I was usually good at this, maybe it's the whole Sonny situation. I was so caught up in my own world that I didn't notice that Grady and Nico walked in arguing about a game. I really didn't care.

"Chad, tell Grady that I'm better than him at computer games!" Nico said.

"No Chad, tell Nico I'm better than him" Grady shouted.

I really couldn't be bother with all of this and I decided to leave before the whole argument started. "Do you know what guys, I'm better than both of you guys so just drop the argument!" I replied.

"Jeez, Sonny comes back and the CDC returns" Nico said. I decided I would just ignore that comment because I didn't want to start fighting right now.

"Do you know what I'm going to leave and go somewhere quiet because I can't be dealing with you two?" I shouted while walking out of the prop house.

I went to the cafeteria and grab my lunch, then I went to my dressing room and grab all of my notes and put them in my backpack with my lunch. I walked over to my old studio and sat on the floor and opened my notebook. I always get great sketch ideas when I'm sat in here and maybe because I just want this show to go okay. As I started to eat my lunch, I felt like I was being watched but then I thought to myself 'wait nobody knows you come here, stop being paranoid'. I started to write down more ideas while putting crisps in my mouth and as soon as I put that idea down I crossed it out and said to myself 'no that isn't funny Chad, that's so stupid, do you think people will laugh at that?'. I can't do anything with Sonny on my mind, so I got up and went back to my dressing room until we had to rehearsals.

I was in my dressing room for about 30 minutes and no-one had said anything to me about rehearsals, so I picked up the nearest book I had and opened it up and started to read it. I got to about the third page when I heard someone walking down the corridor; I knew it wasn't Nico or Grady because this person was wearing heels. Oh no what if is Sonny wanting to talk? That's when they knocked on my door, I just sat I didn't know what to do. If it was Sonny I was definitely not going to answer the door but what if it's someone important and they need to tell me something. I was taken out of my thoughts when I heard them talk.

"Chad, I know you in here because I have looked everywhere for you" she said. Oh no it was Sonny! What am I going to do? I jumped straight into my closet and hoped she would just go away. That's when I heard the door open and I knew she wasn't going to go until she found me. Dam I didn't lock it! "Chad, are you in here". It was quiet until she broke the silence "Well I guess you're not", then I heard the door close and I waited for a bit before I left the closet. Then to my surprise as I stood up she was there right in front of me, I guess she didn't leave. "I knew you were in here Chad" she smiled at me.

"Well um I guess um you found me" what the hell am I going to say?

"Chad, why are you avoiding me?" she looked straight at me when she said that, not taking her eyes away from mine.

"Um I'm not, why are you avoiding me?" why did I say that, she's not avoiding me. She was correct I was avoiding her.

* * *

Sonny's POV

Did he really ask me if I'm avoiding him? What game is he playing? He looked pretty scared after he said that maybe because of the face I just pulled.

"What are you talking about Chad?"

"Oh um nothing just joking, yeah joking" he said.

"Oh okay, so are we going to talk?"

"Yeah I guess if you want to?"

"I do" I shouldn't have answered that fast, he looked taken back.

"Okay, I guess we should sit down and um talk then"

We went over to his sofa and we both sat down, all we did was look at each other. I should really say something because he looks really uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess you have few question for me"

"Do I?" he replied.

"Do you?"

"Well, I guess I have a couple of questions. One, why did you leave and not tell me?"

"The reason I left was because my mum got her dream job in a different state and she really wanted it so. I choose to leave with her because um well she's my mum and she came to L.A with me so I thought it was my turn to let her follow her dream. But then she decided four months into the job she wasn't cut out for it and she said she made a mistake, than she said we should come back to L.A. So I called Marshall and asked if there was any way or any chance that I could return to the show. He talked to Condor and he thought me coming back will be really good. So I came back and re-joined the cast. And um the reason I didn't tell you I was going was because I didn't want to say goodbye to you. I didn't want to leave here with our last conversation being about or relationship or us arguing. I didn't want to think about us, well the relationship we had and I know if I saw you all my feeling would come back. What am I saying? They never left, after we broke up all I wanted to do was you to hold me and tell me everything was alright" While I was saying this tears were falling down my cheek and wiped them away and looked Chad in the eye. "And I just wanted us to get back together but then my mum said she wanted the job and I thought maybe getting away was the best idea giving me some space away from the Hollywood life. But that was a mistake because all I thought about was you and I couldn't get you off my mind."

"Sonny…"

"No Chad let me finish. The thing is I have never stopped loving you and I should have told you I was leaving. Not letting you hear it from everyone else, I should have plucked up the courage and talked to you, face to face. Well what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I have never stopped."

"Sonny listen to me, I never knew you felt that way. After I heard the song you sang at The Patio I thought you were finished with me, I thought you didn't want to see me. And then I didn't see you around much so I went to Tawni and asked if you were okay. Then she told me you left, at first I was hurt that you didn't tell me but I thought it had to be important if you left because I mean So Random was your dream. Then everything happen and I joined So Random, then Marshall says a new girl is joining and it remind me of you so I made myself late because I didn't want to be there. And when I walked through and saw you sitting there with everyone, I thought I was dreaming. Then I started avoiding you because I knew if I had a conversation with you I would end up spilling my feelings for you and I thought you didn't like me. But the truth is I have never stopped loving you and every day I have thought of ways to show you I'm sorry for being the most stupid boyfriend ever. And I should have never done that re-count; I should have let you have your time in the light." As he said this he grab my hands and looked my straight in the eyes. Oh how I have missed those eyes. "Sonny, listen to me I am so sorry for being the worst boyfriend you ever had and if there is anything I can do I will do it. Because Sonny Munroe I love you."

"Chad you can do one thing for me"

"Yeah of course anything, you say it and I will do it"

"Love me" he looked at me with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"Well what are um trying to say is… um"

"You want to get back together?" he asked me. It's like he's reading my mind.

"Well I mean if you want to get back together"

Just as he opened his mouth to answer me, the intercom went off.

"Will all So Random cast members please come to Stage 2 for rehearsals?"

Just my luck! I looked at Chad and he looked at me, what's going to happen? Is he going to answer or is he just going to walk away? I decided I should

break the silence.

"So I guess we should get going then. Don't want to be late, Marshall would kill us" I said and smile at him. He looked confused again.

"Emm yeah I guess" As we started to leave his dressing room I heard him speak again. "Then later I guess we could finish off our talk. If that's alright with you?" I turned around I looked at him.

"Yeah I would like that" I replied smiling at him. Then we both walked down to rehearsals in silence but it was a comfortable silence.


End file.
